Conventional toys using a gyroscopic component for providing energy to impart movement typically also include a reduction gearbox between the gyroscope and two drive wheels. This configuration results in a relatively complex drive system that may be subject to jamming, or gear slippage.
What is needed is a toy configuration in which a gyroscopic component may be utilized without a gearbox, in which toy movement may mimic actions of a top, and in which the toy may be used as a gyroscope.